fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Periods of History
Pre-History ( - 2305) - This is the period of time from the Anunnaki's foundation to the discovery of the first Jumpgate. Records of this period are dim and forgotten in the mists of time. The First Republic (2305 - 2500) - This is the colonial period of humanity. Where they stretched out their fingers to the stars and the emergence of modern religions changes the face of humanity. This era will be covered by the upcoming SathraNet. The Diaspora (2500 - 2723) - After the Collapse of the First Republic humanity was scattered among the stars. New political ideologies sprang up like flowers after the rain, the edges of human territory were pushed back ever further and humanity's first encounter with a sentient life form would set the tone for their interspecial relations. The Age of Miracles (2723 - 2845) - In 2723 the Prophet saw the holy flame. This era is emblazoned in the minds of nobles, freemen and serfs alike. It is a time of mythic legend remembered in much the same way that we remember biblical times today. The Consolidation Wars (2845 - 3020) - After the Matyrdom of the Prophet different sects of the nascent Universal Church found themselves vying for support. This war transmuted when contact with the Ukari was established and it began a fight to become the dominant race of the Known Worlds. The Foundation Era (3020 - 3500) - With the Known Worlds won for humanity, the only question remaining was who would rule it? The period of the Consolidation Wars had caused a huge development in technology. This period was known for both the Cold War with the Vau and also the Unity Wars of the Merchant factions. The Second Republic (3500 - 4000) - This is universally acclaimed as the peak of human civilisation, though not always fondly. This period is a time where to the minds of the modern era science and magic seemed to have to defining boundary. If it could be imagined it could be done. Of this period the premium sciences were that of parapsychology, terraforming, energy physics and artificial intelligence. The New Dark Ages (4000 - 4525) - With the Fading Suns Phenomena came the Fall of the Second Republic. In this period the nobility consolidated their power in an alliance with the Universal Church. The Merchant League made sanctuaries of technology for the remnants of the Second Republic. It is here that the modern era begins to take shape. The Great Empire (4525 - 4561) - With the incursion of the Barbarian Invasions the feuding Noble Houses were forced to unite together to oppose a common threat. It was here that Vladimir I united the Known Worlds under his rule and established interplanetary diplomatic protocol that would form the foundation of the modern Empire. Following his assassination his Empire fell. The Regency Period (4561 - 4964) - The remnant of the Great Empire was collected in what is now known as the Phoenix Empire. This period is marked by ten year regencies of different houses. Byzantine plots, Machiavellian actions and other covert and forms of politik were exploited to secure greater power, wealth and stablity. The Emperor Wars (4964 - 4995) - The tensions between the different houses finally breaks and the entire empire is plunged into war to win the title of Emperor. Millions of lives are lost and new and perverse technologies are created that still haunt the memories of their victims. Consolidation (4995 - ) - The Emperor Wars ended with the coronation of Emperor Alexius I. This era, a thousand years after the suns began to fade is sometimes called apocalypse as many consider it the end of time. Yet some still remember the original meaning of the word... revelation. Timeline of FS Universe Category:History